


Anxiety and Alcoves

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cross-Post, Fluff, HPCC nineteen years later, M/M, minor anxiety don't worry, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: He squinted towards the Gryffindor table. Rose was leaning across to his older brother, who looked solemn. Albus thought that she had less to worry about at this particular moment in time. She would be wearing the correct coloured robes for the next seven years. He was currently dealing with a lot.Written for HCPP Nineteen Years Later on tumblr!





	Anxiety and Alcoves

**September 1st, 2017**

Albus couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers and there was a buzzing in his ears, making it difficult to hear the instructions he had been given. The tall blonde girl who was talking to the first years looked smart in her green robes. 

He squinted towards the Gryffindor table. Rose was leaning across to his older brother, who looked solemn. Albus thought that she had less to worry about at this particular moment in time. She would be wearing the correct coloured robes for the next seven years. He was currently dealing with a lot. 

_Being disowned._

_Never making any friends._

_Figuring out if Slytherin green matched his eyes._

_The newspaper headlines his mum wouldn’t bother to stop because she hated him._

_Living in a dungeon._

_Possible torture and death_. 

He didn’t know what Slytherin was really like. He didn’t mean to ask the hat to let him be different. He didn’t mean to ask for Slytherin. It had just happened absolutely without warning upon seeing the kind grey eyes of the only person he had really wanted to talk to on that train smiling up at him. He thought that maybe they could partner-up in class. Strike up an unlikely inter-house friendship. Potters couldn’t actually be Sorted into Slytherin. 

Albus saw James rise from his seat and mouth a “you okay?” towards him. He wanted to cry. He was not okay. So he simply didn’t respond because he didn’t know what to do. 

He wanted his mum. But she wouldn’t want him anymore. 

He felt a sharp elbow poke him in the ribs as Scorpius’s forced his face into Albus’s line of sight. He smiled at him. He had an infectious grin, like he’d practiced it in the mirror and knew that it made him difficult to say no to.

“We need to go now Albus.” Scorpius chirped. 

Albus didn’t move. 

“Albus? Are you okay?” Scorpius paused and leaned closer to his face, whispering to him. “I’m not okay either. But we need to go.”

Albus and Scorpius were used to being stared at and they both hated it. However, unlike Albus, the stress of the Sorting had made Scorpius hyper-aware of his surroundings. They were being stared at much more than usual and Scorpius felt every set of eyes on him like daggers. 

“Potter, Malfoy. You need to come now,” the Slytherin prefect girl shouted. She paused. “That is not a sentence I expected to have to say today… Please follow me.”

Albus forced his legs to straighten. He desperately looked around the room for one of his cousins but they had all left for Gryffindor. He was used to being surrounded by family and now he was really alone. Part of him was terrified but part of him felt like a weight was lifted. He was free to be his own person.

The two new Slytherins caught up to the other first years at the end of the entrance hall. Two prefects had been nominated to take them to their dorms. The tall blond girl looked like she never missed a deadline and the boy, who Scorpius noted had the build of a beater, looked like he wasn’t to be messed with. They were both smiling down at the younger children. 

Albus knew he needed to pay attention to this part, but he was using all his concentration keeping upright. He vaguely noted that he had always been good at finding his way around so he probably wouldn’t get lost, but he did want to know a little about his new house. He turned to look at Scorpius, who looked eager and attentive. That was the first time Albus noticed that none of the other students were standing too close to them. 

“Welcome to Slytherin! Congratulations on being sorted into the best house in Hogwarts, we have the best time here,” the girl began. “My name is Neave. I’m one half of the sixth year prefect team. This is Ryan, also in sixth year. If you have any questions feel free to grab us in the common room or around the castle. Contrary to myth, we’re a friendly bunch.“ 

"Except the Bloody Baron!” Ryan interrupted. 

Neave rolled her eyes and began to walk down a corridor leading away from the grand staircase. “Follow me to your new home." 

"Come on, Albus!” Scorpius whispered, tugging on his robes to make sure he followed. Albus wasn’t sure why Scorpius was being so kind to him. He was meant to be a Slytherin and would be better off talking to the other students in their year, but he stuck close by Albus’s side as they walked down the first corridor. 

Albus automatically took a mental note of the direction they were walking in. 

_Through the stone door with the green panelling._

_Left after 20 steps._

_First left again._

_Down some long stone steps_. 

Albus expected it to get darker and darker, but he found that the torches that lined the passages were warm and comforting, and the feeling of dread was yet to consume him completely. He started to listen to the words of the perfects ahead. 

“Breakfast is always at 7:30. You have about an hour to eat and we’re close enough to the Great Hall that you can pop back and get your books. Not like the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, they have to show up at breakfast ready to go." 

_Backtrack at the bottom of the stairs through the small wooden door to the right of them._

_Straight down to the end of the corridor._

"Hogwarts is a lot bigger than it was in your parents days. We’ve got a few teachers per subject to squeeze us in. It’s nice to get the perspective of several experts on your work.”

_Down the spiral stairs with the warm, green light._

_Sudden left._

_15 steps then turn right._

The large black door was set back into an alcove. 

“‘Ambition’ is the password to the common room. Passwords are changed every few weeks and will be posted on the notice boar,.” Neave announced, stepping closer to the door and saying the password clearly. 

Albus’s hearing had returned enough to hear a faint click, then Ryan pushed the door open. 

The entrance to the common room was much larger than Albus thought it would be. The ceiling was at least 4 times his height, and tiled with green and silver. There were alcoves along the corridor, all filled with older students catching up after the summer holidays. Albus wondered if that would be him next year… but then the sinking feeling returned, so he stopped trying to think about the future.

They took a few more steps into the main common room. It was a large room, but not too large; about the size of Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s front yard. The large fireplace at one end of the room was blazing, filling the room with light and warmth, and the large serpent above it seemed to be moving in the candle light. Albus wasn’t sure he could get used to having a massive snake in his living room, but he supposed he had a lot of adjustment to do. 

“The giant squid has come to visit. Don’t worry – it can’t get through the glass.”

Albus’s head whipped around with more energy than he had shown since he’d been Sorted. Massive tentacles were clinging to the glass opposite the fireplace. He was never going near that wall. It all made him feel quite sick. 

Albus felt another tug on his robe from Scorpius, who finally looked as worried as Albus thought he should. Albus found the strength to drag himself down another two sets of stone steps. 

“First year boys with surnames M-Z through here, please. Your bathroom is attached to the room and your bags will already have been brought up for you. Try to get some sleep, classes start at 8:45 tomorrow morning. Alarms will go off at 7:15 automatically, but feel free to set them however you’d like." 

Albus saw his trunk immediately as he entered the room. It was much less grand than the common room but just as warm. The far wall of the square room had windows looking out to the lake, and there were eight beds lining the edge, three to the left, three to the right, and two along the back. There was a small wooden door on the right which Albus assumed led to the bathroom. His trunk was at the foot of the bed immediately to his left, next to Scorpius’s. Albus wondered if Hogwarts had known that they would get along. 

Albus threw himself onto his bed and closed the curtains around him. He needed space to breathe, and the noise the other overexcited boys were making was causing him anxiety. He tried to lie there in silence to clear his mind as his room mates unpacked, but he heard his name being mentioned far too often, so he recounted the directions to the common room from the great hall. 

_Green panelled door._

_20 steps._

_First left._

_Stone steps._

_Door to the right._

_End of the corridor._

_Spiral stairs._

_Left._

_15 steps._

He repeated this in his head until the he heard the door close behind the other boys, who clearly wanted to explore Slytherin more. Without leaving his bed, he leant down and opened his trunk, pulling on his pyjamas, which he had thankfully packed at the top in case something terrible like this happened. He wanted to shower but he didn’t dare get up. He went to pack his robe back in his trunk and saw a small piece of parchment folded near the top, ‘Al’ written on the corner. He recognised his mother’s handwriting immediately and felt a comforting glow wash over him. 

He lent back against his headboard with the note. The weight of the situation dawned on him again. Would this be the last time he saw his mothers writing? Would his family ever write to him again? He carefully unfolded the parchment. 

_Hi Al,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you for making it to Hogwarts. We hope you’re settling into your dorm and making lots of new friends._

_Remember to ask James for help if you need it and write to us on your first day of classes. We’ll send Barney so you don’t need to find the Owlery._

_We love you so much, Al._

_Mum x_

The comforting feeling disappeared. What would he say to his parents tomorrow? James had probably already sent an owl explaining what had happened in the Great Hall. His parents were probably talking about him right now. Everyone was probably talking about him now. The buzzing in his ears returned. He vaguely heard the movement of his dorm mates getting into bed. He needed to calm down. 

_Green panelled door._

_20 steps._

_First left._

He was crying silently. 

_Stone steps._

_Door to the right._

_End of the corridor._

He wanted nothing else than be able to walk up some stairs and ask his brother to comfort him. Or Vic. Or Roxanne. 

_Spiral stairs._

_Left._

_15 steps._

There was nobody here for him. 

_Green panelled door._

Potters don’t belong in Slytherin. 

_20 steps_

He threw himself over, sadness and panic being replaced with anger and self-loathing. 

_First left._

This was his fault. 

_Stone steps._

_Door to the right._

"Albus?” 

Albus heard a very quiet voice from just outside his curtains. He froze. 

“Albus?” The voice said again, then it stuttered, “I-I can’t sleep either.” 

Albus slowly leaned up and grasped the edge of his bed hangings. 

_Please be Scorpius._

The blond boy leaning next to his bed looked as dishevelled as Albus felt. Perhaps he had been crying too. 

“Albus!” Scorpius’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “Can we go to the common room? I have sweets.”

Albus nodded. There was no need to stay crying in bed all night. If he was only going to have one friend, Scorpius seemed as though he would be a good one. He swung his legs around and stood up, padding around to his trunk and pulling out an old Harpies hoodie. It smelled like home. They exited the room in silence, walking up the stairs that led to the deserted common room. The fire was beginning to burn out but it was still warm. Playing cards lay abandoned on the tables, piles of parchment with scribbles showing signs of life that had left the room not long ago. Some of the lamps were off. 

“Do you think it’s eerie down here?” Scorpius asked, stopping beside Albus.

“No,” Albus replied, surprising himself with his answer. 

“Where should we sit?” Scorpius whispered as a question to himself as much as Albus. 

Albus knew the answer to this immediately and led Scorpius to the first alcove on the left leading out of the common room. The walls were lined with cushions and blankets were strewn on the floor. The boys got comfortable awkwardly, bony knees bumping against each other, not sure if it was ok to be touching. 

Without speaking, Scorpius offered Albus a sweet. Albus realised how hungry he was, having been unable to stomach dinner earlier. He grabbed a handful of sugar mice eagerly. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled. 

Scorpius giggled. “I noticed you didn’t eat anything.” There was an almost comfortable silence as they ate, the sloshing of the lake against the windows could be heard. “You know I always assumed I would be sorted into Slytherin. My family will be happy. But I’m disappointed that I’m not different enough.”

“It’s not all its cracked up to be, trust me.” Albus grumbled back. 

Scorpius shrugged. “I’m glad you’re here. You might be the first person I’ve met who understands what it is to live in the shadow of your father and desperately want to escape." 

Albus looked up at him, searching for mocking or sarcasm, which he was used to from his cousins when they said something as emotionally vulnerable as that. He saw nothing but sincerity. 

Albus must’ve been frowning at him because Scorpius went bright red and mumbled an apology. "I’m sorry for misunderstanding.”

“No!” Albus began quickly. “You’re right.” He paused. “I’m just not good at talking about things like that." 

"That’s okay.” Scorpius handed Albus a handful of jelly slugs. “We have seven years to practice.”

“That’s terrifying,” Albus whispered. “This is all wrong. I mean, it doesn’t feel so wrong, but it is…” He leaned back against the stone wall, pulling a blanket around himself. “I’m going to get picked on.”

Scorpius sighed. “Me too." 

Albus frowned. "Not necessarily. You could be popular! This is where you’re supposed to be." 

Scorpius laughed. "I am the son of…” He paused. “Well according to them. Sorry, my dad is bad at saying his name still and I need to learn to break the habit." 

"Voldemort?” Albus questioned. “People are still afraid to say that?” Albus had never considered what had happened to the death eaters after the war. 

“Of course.” Scorpius looked surprised. “My dad might’ve been on the opposite side of the war but it was by force. I don’t think anything could hurt him more than knowing I had no friends because of a stupid rumour." 

"I’m your friend!” Albus butted in. 

“I thought you only stayed for my sweets?” Scorpius mocked. 

Albus smiled at him. “The sweets are a perk.”

Scorpius looked like he’d accomplished something. 

“What?” Asked Albus. 

“Nothing. I’m just really glad you’re here.” Scorpius leaned back too. He had made a friend. His first ever friend. 

Albus couldn’t bring himself to reply. He wasn’t happy that he was in Slytherin, but he was happy that he’d met Scorpius. He had a chance to be different and be accepted for who he was, and that filled him with optimism. He saw Scorpius’s eyes begin to drop closed. “Bed?” Albus asked, pulling himself up. 

Scorpius nodded and followed Albus. They wore the blankets back up to their dorm like capes, for warmth and protection, filled with anxiety and anticipation for the morning, eyelids heavy, secure in the knowledge that they had each other. 


End file.
